Flight of Dragons
The Flight of Dragons is a 1982 animated film produced by Jules Bass and Arthur Rankin, Jr.. The movie itself is based on combining the speculative natural history book of the same name by Peter Dickinson with the novel The Dragon and the George by Gordon R. Dickson Traditional plot All the plot information comes from the TV movie's page on Wikipedia The "Green Wizard" Carolinus (Harry Morgan) discovers magic failing as humanity embraces science, and summons his brothers Lo Tae Zhao the Yellow Wizard (Don Messick); Solarius the Blue Wizard (Paul Frees); and Ommadon the Red Wizard (voiced by James Earl Jones), accompanied by their dragons Shen Tsu, Lunarian, and Bryagh (James Gregory), before whom he resolves to create a "Last Realm of Magic" hidden from the rest of the world. Lo Tae Zhao and Solarius consent, but Ommadon instead proposes to take control of the world himself; whereupon the other wizards decide to seize Ommadon's crown, the source of his powers. Because the wizards are forbidden to fight among themselves, they volunteer Carolinus's dragon Gorbash (Bob McFadden when not Ritter-as-Peter) and the knight Sir Orrin Neville-Smythe (Bob McFadden), to do so, with Solarius giving a shield to deflect dark magic and Lo Tae Zhao giving a flute to lull dragons to sleep. Requiring a thirdprotagonist, Carolinus summons Peter Dickinson (John Ritter), a board-game creator and polymath scientist. Having arrived in the magical world, Peter becomes enamored of Princess Milisande (Alexandra Stoddart), Carolinus's ward. Ommadon, learning the others' plan, sends his dragon Bryagh to capture Peter; whereupon Carolinus casts a spell to save him, which mistakenly combines Peter's mind with the body of Gorbash. Knowing nothing about being a dragon or about magic, Peter is mentored by an older dragon named Smrgol (James Gregory). During their journey they are joined by the wolf Aragh (Victor Buono), a woodland elf named Giles, and the archer Danielle of the Woodlands (Nellie Bellflower). The dichotomy of magic and science appears when Smrgol teaches Peter in magical terms, whilst Peter explains them with principles of science; and in later approaches of each character to similar subjects. In Carolinus's home Princess Milisande falls into a trance and views the protagonists magically from afar. At an inn near Ommadon's realm, an Ogrecaptures Sir Orrin and Danielle. Smrgol teaches Peter how to defeat the Ogre, but defeats the Ogre himself after Peter is subdued. Smrgol then dies of his injuries. In the Red Wizard's realm, the heroes face the Worm of Sligoff, a giant worm that excretes sulfuric acid (ignited by Peter), followed by an evil spell designed to induce hopelessness, which Peter repels by Solarius' shield. When Ommadon sends an army of dragons against the heroes, Giles plays the flute given by Lo Tae Zhao, which puts them all to sleep except Bryagh, who seems to kill Giles, Aragh, and Danielle but is slain by Sir Orrin, who dies soon after. When Ommadon appears on the battlefield, Peter separates himself from Gorbash, and confronts him. Here, Peter's explanations of science against Ommadon's declarations of magic destroy Ommadon; whereupon the others are restored to life and the "Last Realm of Magic" takes shape. Peter, having "denied" magic to overcome Ommadon, returns to his own world, taking the flute and shield, which he sells to pay his debts. He is then joined by Princess Milisande, who comes bearing Ommadon's crown, and the two embrace. Characters featured Lonnie Ommadon Items featured Once Upon a Time adaptation * The characters themselves are the opposite gender of each other * Cordelia, the youngest of the four sisters, fell inlove with a mortal and has a son, who in return, had a child with Priscilla. * Ophelia ruins her sister's chance to find out what a real family is, unaware that she has a niece-in-law that will one day defeat her. * Cordelia is Marcus' biological mother and is the wife of a man named James * Ophelia's reason for being evil are explained as in she was always jealous of her younger sisters, Lonnie, Selenia and Cordelia. Another reason for her wanting Priscilla (Peter in the original film) dead is because she is the one destined too destroy her. Category:Movies